Love Proof
by MarcelDark
Summary: More detailed ML scene in the end of High Stakes. VS3 based!


**Love Proof**

**Disclaimer:** DA is Cameron's property and the VS3 is Cape Haven's ****

**Summary: **More "detailed" M/L scene in the end of "High Stakes", VS3 based.****

**Ratings: R (SEXUAL CONTENT, BE AWARE)**

**A/N: **Here it's, my gift to all the M/L shippers out there (like me), I had an immense pleasure writing this fic so I hope u all have pleasure reading it, and please be sure to leave a review doesn't hurt :)

 *****

(...)"Shhhhh, Max, you don't need to say it. I know…" He bent down and kissed her tenderly, gently exploring, testing. He then pulled back and smiled at her. Cupping her face in his hands, he trailed kisses down her neck, along her collarbone, stopping just above the zipper of her top. His fingers found the zipper pull and slowly slid it down as he followed it with kisses. Brushing aside her hair, he leaned around and kissed her barcode, causing her to shudder. She closed her eyes, purring softly as his kisses sent shivers down her spine. 

Max turned her face up to Logan. Unbuttoning the first button of his shirt, she kissed the hollow of his throat and placed her hand over his heart. He took her hand and gently kissed her fingertips. Reaching up, she pulled his face to hers, lightly brushing her lips against his at first, then pressing against them more urgently. The kiss became deeper as they savored each other, until they finally broke apart, gasping.

Logan leaned his forehead against Max's, his breath ragged. "Are you sure?" he whispered. 

Max looked at Logan and smiled. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she took his hand in hers and led him to the bed.

As they reached the bed Max slowly sat down on it, never breaking eye contact, she slowly and torturously removed her top throwing it away to an unknown place while Logan stared wide eyed with lust and desire. She was there, the most gorgeous woman in the world, in his bed in a bra and jeans, waiting for him, obviously he couldn't let her wait, he hastely took off his shirt and got down to bed with her. They met together in a furious kiss, tongues dueling like there's no tomorrow, hands roaming around each others body as their own. Logan broke off the kiss and diverted to her neck, trailing hot and wet kisses there, one hand in the small of her back lowering her to a lying position while the other slowly took the bra's strap off. By the time she was lying, both bra's stap were off and Logan was trailing kisses and licking his way down, stoping to lick and kiss her earlobe, in the sensitive skin behind her ear and in her neckbone. Reaching the valley between her breast and the bra he surrounded her with strong arms and nimbly undid the bra's clasp. Logan took her bra off and got up to a kneeling postion to comtemplate her beauty, her breath was ragged and her skin flushed, her golden and round breasts exposed to him and her nipples little hard peaks, her eyes closed to feel every little sensation he was igniting in her body, setting her skin aflame.

She felt his strong gaze in her and opened her eyes, just to met a blue immensity full of desire, desire for her, certainly her own eyes mirrored his expression, they stood still for moments, just staring deeply into each other eyes, blue and brown depths mixing and clashing. They broke eye contact as Logan licked his lips and lowered his eyes to her breasts as he got down to his previous position, immediately going to her breasts, licking to the underside to the aureola around the nipple, but never getting to the peak, tracing patterns with his tongue and little wet kisses, as he finally got to the nipple he engulfed it in his mouth lavishing it with his tongue she couldn't suppress a moan of pleasure that escaped her mouth. While he kept giving attention with his mouth to one breast he brought one hand up to caress the other one, with his other hand he undid her jeans' button and zipper, he slipped one hand inside her pants and could feel the heat emanating from her core through her panties. 

He continued his journey downwards trailing with his tongue, stopping to lick her belly button and hipbones while he slided her jeans to her ankles where she kicked them off, her panties followed, leaving her completely bare and exposed to him, he got even lower, to her tighs, licking his way up her inner tighs, stoping oh so close to her center but never getting there, making her whimper in need. After Max got tired of it she fisted her hand in his hair and directed his head where she needed so much, he gladly complied, licking her outer lips 'till suddenly he dived his tongue deep inside her making her scream. 

She could feel the orgasm building low in her belly, the heat increasing, beads of sweat appearing in her forehead, her mouth slightly open 'cause breathing was a hard task during the foginess of pleasure. His tongue changed tasks, going to her hidden clit, while with his hands he parted her lips and inserted one nimble finger. With his tongue he licked long and hard or sometimes light and fast, his finger making a "come here" motion hitting just the right spot, he could see she was so close so he inserted a second finger and started stroking her fast and hard, and when he enclosed the nerve bud with his mouth she was brutally thrown over the edge, reaching the pleasure nirvana, exploding in one hell of an orgasm, he kept his ministrations to prolong the orgasm as much as humanly possible, while she screamed and convulsed in a strong pleasure. After she somewhat got down from her hights he was by her side stroking her hair and kissing the crown of her head, when she finally opened her eyes and looked at him he had a cocky and satisfied grin plastered in his face. She looked at him and he was still with his pants on, so with a sexy voice she said,

"I think you are overdressed for this party mister!",

with that she effortless turned them around so he was lying in his back and she was straddling his hip. She lowered her head and repeated his own ministrations with his nipples while she undid his pants' button and zipper, lowering it so he could kick it out, doing the same with his boxers. She could feel his rock hard erection nudging her thighs so she grasped him with one hand and started stroking while they met in a hot passionate kiss, swallowing his moans and groans of pleasure, when Logan pushed Max away she stared it him with confusion, after he got back a little control he explained,

"Max, you should stop that or else this will end before it even begins, I want to be inside of you.",

Max didn't need anymore incentive, in a second she was positioning him in her entrance and lowering herself to him, both had their eyes opened and stared at each other deeply while she engulfed him, both saying thousand of words with only looks, every thing that needed to be said, professions of love and the strong meaning of this action, this so needed and waited action, the joining of two persons, body and soul, the most important proof of love two people can share. After a moment she started riding him slowly, going all the way up just to get back all the way down, increasing the speed slowly 'till pleasure took control and slow and controled movements became fast, hard and frenetic ones. 

After minutes of this he finally turned them over so now he was on top, stroking her even harder and faster reaching deeper than they thought possible, his pelvis always so slightly hitting her bud of nerves igniting a fire inside of her and making her cry out in pleasure. She moaned and screamed his name while he groaned, both from pleasure. After long and delicious minutes he had his head buried between her breasts and she in his hair when both reached a violent climax. 

They lay together, holding each other, recomposing their breaths, Max's head in the crook of his neck, when Logan got closer and whispered closely to her ear as if it was a secret and there was someone else there to hear them,

"I love you Max.",

she barely kissed his neck and smiled, before she could think about it she found herself replying something that she thought would be always tough to say but it came naturally,

"I love you too Logan." 

//Things are far from perfect, there's still people chasing us and surrounding us, more people will die and worst, there's people after the person I love the most, I could lose him anytime, but right now, at this moment, everything looks just perfect. I can't stop but smile and enjoy this amazing moment with the person I love, finally sharing this most intimate action, the highest love proof.\\

                                                THE END

OBS: Just to explain, "// \\", means Max's thoughts.


End file.
